


Hidden Truths

by heloflor02



Series: Soriel week 2017 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Neutral Ending, sorielweek 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: An entry for the third day of the Sorielweek 2017; the prompt being "Hidden"





	Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my submission for the third day of sorielweek. I feel like I'm a bit out of character so I hope it's still a good thing to read. Also, the ending is a bit inspired by “The door” from Topazshadowwolf.

Toriel was waiting at the door leading to the rest of the Underground, unsure of how worth it was for her to do so. _He knows who I am now. Why would he comes back ?_ For decades, Toriel stayed in the Ruins, hiding herself from the entire Underground. When she first heard the man, she refused to know his name, afraid of giving hers which would leave him unsure of how to treat her. But last week, everything changed for her : a human child fell, stayed in the Ruins for a day, and left. She tried to forget about them, but couldn't bring herself to. She decided to leave the place, only to discover that the human left and that the King was no more. Seeing her, the people thought that their Queen was back, asking her to rule again; and she accepted. Her first order was that all humans that would fell must be treated as friends. Soon after she installed herself in the castle, the man behind the door, who presented himself as Sans, came to her place, telling her that, if she ever needs company, he would be glad to stay with her. However, when he came, he never talked about his dear brother, which surprised Toriel. 

At the end of this week, the people, lead by Undyne, suddenly came to take over the power. And so here she was, in the Ruins again, exiled by Undyne. Sighing, she wondered what would happen under this new reign.  _Will Undyne listen to the wish of her people ? Or will she be blind by her desire to destroy humanity ?_

 

After a while, as Toriel was standing up, resigned to wait Sans, she heard a familiar knock, followed by a “Lady-I mean, Queen Toriel, are you there ?”

 

Toriel was surprised by his voice. He sounded tired, as if he just ran to the door; but also worried. As Toriel was wondering if she should reassure him or ask about how he was, he knocked again, louder.

 

“Queen Toriel ? C'mon, answer me.”

 

“Sans ? What is wrong ?”, she heard from him a revived sigh followed by a little “thanks god.” before he answered.

 

“Sorry for the noise, I just...I heard about what happened at the castle. Can... can you open the door ? I want to be sure that you're okay.”

 

“I...I am quite fine, do not worry, Undyne did not hurt me.”, Toriel tried to sound neutral. She didn't want to open the door again.

 

“Ya know, I always wondered why you didn't want to open that door. Now I guess I know why. But you know what ? I don't care if you're the Queen or not. So please, can we just talk without a door between us ?”

 

Toriel hesitated for a second and decided to open the door. On the other side, there were a short skeleton wearing a hoodie and a red scarf and smiling at her. Toriel couldn't help but smile when she saw him. However her smile fell when she saw that he was injured.

 

“What happened to you ?”

 

“Uh ? Oh, you mean that ?”, he said as he looked at his wounded spots. “I, uh, kinda tried to argue with Undyne.”

 

“You what ?”

 

“Hey, it's okay now. B'sides, I'm not here to talk 'bout that.”

 

“What do you want to ask me then ? And why did I need to open the door ?”, Toriel tried to put her worries aside, concentrating into what would come next.

 

“Actually...I...well...I wanted to know if I could...come to live with you ?”

 

“Wh-what ?”, Toriel was shocked. Out of everything, she never expected him to ask such a thing. “You...you wish to come in the Ruins, with me ?”

 

“Yep. I brought some books, too. Hope that you haven't read them yet.”, he seemed more confident now that he asked her.

 

“But why ? Is it because of Undyne ? And what about your brother ? Is he aware ?”, suddenly, his smile fell and his face darkened.

 

“My bro...we had a pretty bad fight and...for a while now, we thought that...that it would be better, if we had our own places to live. Don't get me wrong, my bro's an amazing person, and the fight we had was because of me. Thing is, if you're alone in there...maybe ya would like some company ?”, he started to smile again, but it seemed fake.

 

“I...I do. But are you sure that this is fine for you ?”, despite what he said, Toriel could see that he was hiding her something.

 

“ 'course.”

 

“In that case, I guess...”, she started to open more the door. “Would you like a slice of pie ?”

 

“Sure.”, he looked at the entrance before coming in, walking by her side. As they walked, Toriel noticed that he had a hand on his scarf and was still looking a bit saddened. If Toriel hid things herself, she couldn't help being worried for Sans. She decided that, one day, she would find a way to make him stop hiding stuff that made him so sad; and that day, she would do everything she could to make him smile for real.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the ones wondering, the end is inspired by "The door" with the fact that Sans is hidding a lot and Toriel wants to make him talk.


End file.
